


Rockabye Jedi

by Leiaza



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiaza/pseuds/Leiaza
Summary: Events weeks after TROS. Rey after her trip back from Tatooine is dealing with her emotions about losing Ben. A New Story is about to unfold for Rey Palpatine Skywalker.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cold night the wind wiped her face as she patted a cold towel against her brow, “why have I gotten sick BB8?” The droid made some unusual noises at Rey as she got up from the floor, “I suppose your right it's been like this since ... we lost Ben.” The little robot nudged her through the door as Poe and Finn looked concerned. “Rey, you've been looking rather sickly since coming back from Tatooine I think you got the desert sickness,” Finn gave a nod looking at the pale face of his friend, “You really should take a rest I mean we have time to rest and enjoy things.” Rey gave her friends a nod and hugged them both, “I think losing Ben has taken a toll on me more than anything else.” Finn nodded it was hard on Rey when she lost Ben, “I know nothing we can say will bring Ben back Rey, but you brought him to the Light again.” Poe rolled his eyes, “forgive me if I don't believe he was truly redeemed of his evil ways.” Rey pushed passed Poe, “You wouldn't know the bond we had Poe you would never understand!” Before either one could speak, up Rey was gone more likely heading to the Resistance Medical bay.

The door of the med bay opened as a familiar face was there to greet her, “Ah our favorite General how are you feeling today?” Rey gave a half smile resting a hand on Rose's shoulder, “well Poe believes its desert sickness I however, believe it to be something else.” Rose gave a smile nodding at the table beside her, “well you're in luck today I'm not busy so let us get you all completely checked up.” Rey sat down in the hard med bay chair watching as Rose prodded her with needles and other instruments, “I'll have these tests in about an hour Rey want me to call you when they are ready?” Rey stood up nodding rubbing the spot where Rose had drawn blood, “of course Rose that would be fine I'm going to retire to my quarters so reach me there if you can.” Both women gave nods to each other as Rey went on her way BB8 had returned to her side, “BB8? Where did you disappear to my friend?” They shared a few bits and bobs of conversation as Rey patted him on the head, “I see well you are free to go find Poe then.” She watched as BB8 disappeared down the hall giving a sigh of relief she wanted a bit of time to herself. The corridor to her quarters almost looked like it was getting further away as the chamber door opened.

A silhouette of a figure stepped out smiling at Rey, “someone thought I should come by and visit you for a moment.” Rey smiled in somewhat relief, “Yes, perhaps in my state of sickness I'm not sure if it's the best time to have a force visitor.” The elder woman nodded, “Yes, but I assure you I can't get what you are sick with Rey.” The Elderly Princess Leia always eased Rey even in her times of distress, “Ah yes I suppose your right, but what brings you here?” Leia nodded to the doorway for Rey to enter, “would be better to give this news to you sitting down Rey,” She felt uneasy as she entered her quarters taking the edge of her bed hands clasped. The doors closed as Leia took a seat beside her, “Rey … I know this will be hard to take in, but when Ben healed you.” Rey bit back tears welling up, “Leia I cannot speak about Ben that's still so hard for me to do please can we not.” Leia shook her head placing her hand softly on Rey's flat stomach, “The force bond you had with Ben … well Rey you are caring my grandchild.”


	2. Dreams Of the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has a dream about the future of their child the future of the Jedi.

She lies in her bed looking up at the ceiling it was a lot of news to take in. The darkness engulfed around Rey her eyes began to get heavy. The wind brushed her face as Rey awoke startled the room was changed. A small child was across the room sparing with a familiar lightsaber, “that can't be I buried those sabers back on Tatooine.” She didn't want to disturb the young child's training especially since he was using a training remote. The child dodged around the room reflecting the beams and blast's back at the droid. Rey was quite impressed with how a child so young could be keeping up with every blast and beam that was reflected at him. Just at that moment the door behind opened as a woman walked in, “Jacen when you are finished training come to dinner Poe and Finn have come to visit.” The young child removed his helmet looking up at the face of his mother, “Yes, mum already finished training for the day I'll be there just a second.” Rey looks upon the child's sweet face drawn aback by his features he looked so much like Ben, “Ben … ?” The child stopped turning to where Rey stood and walked through her toward the window looking up in the sky, “I know someday I'll make you and mum proud.” The door yet again opened as an older Finn stepped into the room smiling, “Jacen! It's so good to see you how long has it been?” Jacen turned looking at the doorway smiling, “Uncle Finn! Boy am I glad to see you!” 

The dinning room was quiet Finn and Poe sitting on either side of each other, “it all looks good Rey you really outdid yourself.” Rey smiled nodding toward her son, “Jacen helps a lot in the kitchen between training.” Jacen smiled silently munching the food on his plate, “training is doing pretty well for me at the moment.” Rey looked on the four sitting at the table what was she being shown was this the future?” The lights flickered in the room as the eldest Rey looked up toward her younger self mumbling quietly, “protect him keep him safe.” Before Rey could grasp, onto what she was hearing the room faded into darkness. There before her a dark figure stood cackling at her, “everything that has transpired here has done so according to my design.” Rey grit her teeth grabbing for a saber that wasn't there, “We … I destroyed you Palpatine you can't be here can't be!” The figure removed the hood grinning, “my grandchild do you really think evil can be so easily destroyed light cannot live without the darkness.” Rey shook her head as she felt some one take her hand holding it tightly, “Rey, I'm with you I will never leave you I will always be here in your mind.” The black figure in front of her frowned, “I got rid of you Ben when will your linage die!” The slim built figure of Ben smirked at Palpatine, “Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide Rey. I will be Rey's light, the darkness will never destroy her,” Palpatine cast lightning at Rey which was only reflected by Ben standing in front of her to keep her shielded, “you can't hurt her with my presence here!” Palpatine grew more angered throwing more lightning at the two, “I cannot be stopped I will not be! Once that child is born I will get my revenge on the resistance!” The room fills with light as Palpatine feels a pull backward, “You will not harm my grandson!” The force was so strong Palpatine was pushed back into the darkness laughing, “You think when I died there wouldn't be those still loyal to me! That child will be mine!” Calmness fell onto Rey as she fainted in the vision. Ben catching her before she fell placing her down onto her bed kissing her forehead before he departed. Rey woke with a start feeling out for Ben, “I see now I will have to do this all on my own, no one will come, I will have to save our son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people are going to point out well she killed Palpatine at the end there. Well, didn't Anakin kill Palpatine at the end as well? Evil doesn't really Die anyway. It balances out the force and everything in between. Quote from Kingdom hearts says it best ”Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you.”


End file.
